<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wizards Stick Together by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927933">Wizards Stick Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Blue &amp; Lady Purple [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Stephen Strange, Civil War Team Iron Man, Even if Tony is not here, Gay Loki, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Stephen Strange &amp; Wong Friendship, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen must take care of Loki while the others prepare for Thanos, something he’s not thrilled with.</p><p>He never expected to actually grow fond of the trickster, but his life is very strange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lord Blue &amp; Lady Purple [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wizards Stick Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Loki and Stephen one shot. In this one we are going to see how the two wizards live together while the others get ready for Thanos. </p><p>This takes place after Loki arrived in the Sanctum, and during the time of the events of the story until Tony and Daisy leave Wakanda.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen hates that the stone decided to make him a baby sitter.</p><p>Instead of helping, as a stone keeper, he has to take care of the one that destroyed New York. </p><p>“Both of you are neeeded for the fight, and he was brainwashed by Thanos when he attacked New York. What happened isn’t his fault.”</p><p>“He’s not innocent.”</p><p>“No he isn’t, he has made mistakes. But who hasn’t ?”</p><p>That’s true, no one is perfect. Something Steve Rogers should learn.</p><p>He was asked to make the bonds stronger, as the man and his team are getting more and more annoying and desperate. </p><p>They were afraid of the witch, and Ms. Jones is the only one with nothing to fear.</p><p>Well that and her main target. The stones won’t allow Stark  and Johnson to get their minds damaged, and since her power comes from the Mind Stone.....Maximoff should be kissing her powers goodbye.</p><p>Lucky ones. </p><p>Although Stephen also thinks of the pressure they must be feeling, there is so much everyone can do, it is them the ones that have to decide the fate of the universe.</p><p>So maybe he doesn’t envy them too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He and Wong went to check on Loki, to make sure he’s not doing anything suspicious.</p><p>“I can’t understand why the stone wants him.”</p><p>“There must be some aid he will provide to Lord Blue and Lady Purple, that make him worthy of their attention.” </p><p>“You could have told me of this Lord Blue and Lady Purple thing.”</p><p>“The color depends on the stone that chose them. If the Time Stone was the picker, otmeluld be Lord or Lady Green.”</p><p>“Hmm, then why did the Space and Power stones were the choosers ?”</p><p>“What the stones do, is not our buissness, except if they tell us.”</p><p>Stephen didn’t respond, he just opened the door to Loki’s room, to find him reading forbidden books.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“What the hell are you doing with those ?”</p><p>“Reading about your noob magic.”</p><p>Stephen glared and teleported the books away.</p><p>“Noob.”</p><p>“I could make you fall. If the Stone didn’t tell me not to.”</p><p>“Aww, listening to the stone.”</p><p>“You are insufferable.” </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you looking at them.” Stephen saw Loki looking at a projection of Tony Stark and Daisy Johnson.</p><p>“I want to learn more about the two that are supposed to save us.”</p><p>He saw him looking a them attentively.</p><p>“Do you find her attractive ?”</p><p>“I don’t find woman attractive, Stark is nice though.”</p><p>That has to be the most easy confession anyone has made, Stephen can respect that.</p><p>“Don’t worry Doctor, I won’t try anything. The two chosen ones are meant to be together, they are always  soulmates, and the Soul Stone makes that bond even stronger. Is just a matter of time before they are kissing each other pationatly. Also my brother confirmed Stark is only atracted to woman, and I don’t have a crush on him anyway.”</p><p>“It was just a comment, I get it.”</p><p>Stephen won’t deny that Stark does look good, but he’s not his type.</p><p>He hasn’t tried dating after Christine anyway.</p><p>“Why them ?”</p><p>“Excuse me ?”</p><p>“Can you ask the stone why them ?”</p><p>“It says it’s their buissness and that we shouldn’t ask.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am surprised that you called me.”</p><p>Stephen was catching up with Christine.</p><p>“Needed a bit of time off.”</p><p>“Are things Fine ?”</p><p>“They are complicated. How are you ?”</p><p>“Nick and I broke up. We didn’t last.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“I’m seeing someone new now.”</p><p>“Who ?”</p><p>“Dr. Foster’s partner, Darcy Lewis. We met at a convention, she was nice.”</p><p>“Good for you, really.” He’s happy for her, she deserves the best.</p><p>“What about you ? It seems certain Asgardian is taking your attention.”</p><p>“Are you talking of Loki ? Hell no.”</p><p>“Denial is the key. Thor publicly defended him with the new information, he doesn’t seem that bad, but he certainly has issues, maybe he needs a Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loki thought about things all the time.</p><p>But his mind was only in one thing. The stones and their choices.</p><p>Better say, why didn’t they choose him.</p><p>He knows that the Mind Stone considered him for being Lord Yellow a long ago, but she decided against it at the last minute, he wants to know why. Sadly he can’t just call the stones, as they must be with their picks. </p><p>“Greetings Brother.” Thor said, he had come for a visit, Vision behind him.</p><p>“Brother.”</p><p>“How are you doing ?”</p><p>“Bored But Good.”</p><p>“That is good. I don’t like you being bored, but is better than what was before.”</p><p>Loki looked at the Vision, here’s his chance.</p><p>“I have a question for the Vision, or better say I....”</p><p>“You want to know why the stones never chose you. Mind expected this. She is currently busy with Tony and Daisy, but she sent a message.”</p><p>“Can I hear it ?”</p><p>“Off course. While you did fit many qualities for being a Lord, the Soul Stone sensed some darkness in your heart, while we can agree New York isn’t your fault, what happened the first time Thor came in....that was your doing. That bit of darkness caused Mind to go for another one. The sad thing, is that the stones blamed Odín more than you, but they couldn’t take the risk. I’m sorry Loki.”</p><p>Loki looked down at that.</p><p>“I’m  sorry brother, if I was a better brother, it could have been different.”</p><p>No, Loki doesn’t blame Thor. He did his actions and must answer them.</p><p>It’s his fault the stones didn’t choose him. </p><p>“Loki, Mind said that even if you’re not a Lord, you can still be a good warrior for the stones, and that they see potential on you. That you don’t forget that.”</p><p>“I always say, you can be a great hero Loki, you just need to want it.” Thor said.</p><p>Hero.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stephen’s spell warned him that Loki left his quarters. He had to hurry. </p><p>He founded the tirckster, beating up Rogers.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loki was resting when he heard a noice.</p><p>He saw that man Rogers trying to break in the sanctum.</p><p>The Time Stone is here, and it has been made clear what would happen if Rogers gets infinity power. </p><p>So he decided to start redeeming himself. </p><p>“Hello Captain.”</p><p>“Loki ! What are you ?”</p><p>“I’m here to make your nightmare a Realty.”</p><p>Loki created multiple illusions.</p><p>“Want a round two of Germany ?”</p><p>Steve put his fists up.</p><p>“You can’t defeat me, heroes always win.”</p><p>“You’re incredibly naive.”</p><p>Steve stood no chance.</p><p>Every illusion he hit, he hitted a wall instead, while Loki kicked him around.</p><p>It was actually very fun, until...</p><p>“Stop.” Stephen yelled. “Mr Rogers, you’re traspasing on my property.”</p><p>“What about !”</p><p>“I only see you, and now, be gone.” </p><p>Stephen made a spell that put Steve to sleep. </p><p>“He will think this was all a dream.” Stephen said, as he portaled the man to the compound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So why was he here ?”</p><p>“He wanted for you to get the bonds off the compound, so she can interrogate for the location of Stark. It seems they believe he is the way to fix all of their problems.” </p><p>Stephen and Loki were having tea.</p><p>“What a Delusional man.”</p><p>“The witch won’t have her powers for long if she continues like this.”</p><p>“Actually, the stones want her powers gone, but Tony and Daisy must do it.”</p><p>“Of course they have too.”</p><p>“Loki, I need to apologize.”</p><p>Loki looked at him.</p><p>“The Time Stone told me your story, I have treated you like a criminal, when the truth is more than clear. You are a victim of Odín, not a bad guy.”</p><p>Loki looked down.</p><p>“He took everything from me, Thor is the one thing that remains, and I own it, because despite his mistakes, he is a good brother. He even took the one I loved.”</p><p>Stephen looked at him.</p><p>“I had a lover named Skurge, and I really loved him, but when Odín found out one of his son had a male lover, he immediately executed him, despite my mother’s and Thor’s protest.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“The stone told you right, why I didn’t become Lord Yellow.”</p><p>“It also said that you have a big chance, to be a hero, you just need support.”</p><p>Stephen held his hand.</p><p>“As a Doctor I used to help people, allow me to continue that job.</p><p>Loki hesitied, before he shook his hand.</p><p>Stark and Banner’s friendship helped his brother, maybe he could use a midgariam friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end it did wonders. </p><p>Loki and Stephen started getting along, and talked for hours in their days together.</p><p>Both started to feel a connection they can’t explain, but they like it.</p><p>It was time to leave for a meeting, Stark and Johnson got the Armor, and King T’Challa’s help, now they have to meet and see what’s next.</p><p>“Ready ?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>“And remember, Wizards stick together.”</p><p>Those words, he likes them a lot.</p><p>“Wizards stick together.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We learned a bit of Loki’s backstory in this universe, and why did the stones didn’t choose him. The wizards will continue to get closer as time comes.</p><p>Next one shot is of T’Challa, as he starts rebuilding Wakanda.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>